Slender: The Eight Pages
by O.SarahBear.O
Summary: Once you enter, you never leave He'll hunt you down There is no escape Not even eight pages can save you now.
1. Chapter 1

Kasey woke up, and she had no recollection of how she got here. She blinked a couple of times, and sat up groggily, but her head throbbed in protest. She ignored the pain, and stood up. She instantly regretted the decision. The pain intensified tenfold, but she forced herself to stay standing. She leaned against a tree for support, while she scanned her surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_

Tall, dark trees loomed over her, branches extended, leaves dancing in the wind. Small dew droplets gathered on the leaves, glistening in the dim moonlight. All she saw were trees. Lots and lots of trees. Something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. Slowly, she made her way over to one of the smaller trees with lower branches than the rest. On it, she saw a camera hung on the branch by its strap.

_A camera? Wait, does that mean someone's in here with me? Someone has to own it, right?_

"Hello?" she called out, noticing how hoarse her voice sounded. She hoped she would get an answer, but all she heard was the soft pitter-patter of rain as it started to fall.

"Hello?" she cried a little louder, but she got no answer. She snatched up the camera, breaking the weak branch in the process. The weight of the camera surprised her. I mean, it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. How that branch could hold its weight, she had no idea. The pain had lessened enough for her to move without needing support, so she slowly walked through the trees. After about 3 minutes of walking, she reached a fence.

_Yes! A way out!_

She stopped cheering mentally when she saw how tall it was. She had never been good at climbing fences, but she thought maybe in a potential life-or-death situation, she could do it. She was wrong. After 5-6 tries, she gave up. She never got higher than two metres before she slipped and landed on her back, and since the fence was around 10 metres tall she decided to give up. She slid down the fence and sat there, hugging her knees against her chest in an attempt to keep warm. She tried to think of how she got here. The only thing she could remember was that she was being at the park with her best friend. She closed her eyes as the memory slowly came back to her.

_I sat on the swing, trying to catch my breath after racing my best friend, Brooklyn, to the park. She finally rounded the corner a couple of minutes after I did._

_"How did you win again? I even got a head start!" Brooklyn complained as she plopped down on the swing next to me, blowing her short, brown hair out of her chocolate brown eyes._

_"I'm just faster than y-" I stopped short as I saw the man watching us from behind an oak tree. He quickly retreated back to the shadow of the trees, disappearing as fast as he had come._

_"Kasey? Are you alright?" Brooklyn demanded, looking in the direction I was staring. "What was it?_

_I peeled my eyes away from the tree to look at my friend._

_"I think we should leave. Now." I grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the swing, but even though she wasn't faster than me, she was definitely stronger. She held onto the chain of the swing, pulling her arm from my grip._

_"What? No! We just got her!" she exclaimed, sitting back down._

_"We have to. Look, I'll explain later, let's just go." My dad had recently told me that 15-16 year old children had been disappearing near our neighbourhood, and that I needed to be extra careful because I was 16. They suspected it was a middle-aged man, and I didn't want to take any chances._

_"No, tell me now!" Brooklyn was now staring at me like I was crazy._

_"Fine." I said, lowering my voice. "Don't look now, and don't make it obvious, but there is a man staring at us from behind that big oak behind me." Brooklyn's eyes darted to the tree._

_"There isn't anything there!" She answered a bit too loud._

_"Look closer"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine" She stared at the tree a little more intently before answering. _

_"There is nothing there!" She insisted, but right after saying that, her eyes narrowed, then widened in shock. She screamed, and I quickly turned around to see if he had made a re-appearance. But it was not what I was expecting at all. I saw were long black tentacles reaching towards us, connected to the back of a tall man is a suit. I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but I couldn't see properly. It was probably fear that was making me see things, or better said, not letting me see things. He had a paper white face, if you can even call it a face! There were no eyes, no ears, no mouth; all he had was a nose without nostrils, as if he were wearing a morph suit. I didn't have time to think about this bizarre sight, because a long tentacle wrapped around my eyes, forcing me into darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Kasey opened her eyes, her heart pounding in fear. Where was she? Could she get out? Was she here alone? Actually, she knew she wasn't here alone. That… that man was in here with her. She could feel it. She decided to take her camera out. She turned it on, and started to go through the pictures, but there weren't any. She checked the videos, but found none. She stood up, not knowing what to do, so she decided to go searching for anything else around the forest. If you can find a camera just lying around -even though it was completely useless- what else could there be? She wondered hopelessly through the forest until she came to a familiar sight. She had come across a dozen or so trees that had been cut in half, and stood about a head smaller than her. In the midst of them, I could see the page stuck to the middle tree. She slowly made her way to the page. Right before she reached the page, she heard a branch crack behind her.

Kasey whipped around, heart pounding, knees shaking. She scanned the trees for anything unusually, but could see no sign of what she heard.

"Who's there?" she stammered, realising how clichéd that sound. She mentally face-palmed. Usually whenever someone says that in a horror movie, they wind up dead. She didn't want to end up dead... but this wasn't a horror movie. This was real. She heard another branch crack behind her again, in the opposite direction of the last one. She wheeled around, now scared more than ever. Her eyes darted to the page. She snatched it up. Obviously it was important, I mean, "don't look or it takes you"? Who randomly scribbles that on a note and leaves it lying around a super creepy, fenced in forest. Yet another branch cracked behind her, closer this time.

She turned, and her heart stopped. Tentacles were reaching around the side of one of the trees, unwrapping themselves and, once again, reached towards Kasey. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She was paralysed with fear and confusion and horror, and all she could do was stare at the long, thin, black tentacles reached out from behind the tree, where she could tell the owner of the tentacles was hiding. Every time one of the 7, strong tentacles touched a branch, it died, shrivelling up and falling off the tree. The tentacles slowly came closer and it was only when a dead branch flew towards her and hit her head that she was able to run. She turned and started to sprint, only to stop a second later when ran right into a wooden pole, winding her

"Dammit!" she pushed passed the pole. Being the idiot she was, when she got to the end of the dozen wooden poles, she turned around to face her kidnapper. This time he wasn't hiding behind a tree, and she had more than one second to look at him without tentacles obscuring her view, so she got a pretty good view of what he looked like. It was true; the man didn't have a face, just a paper-white head with a nose without nostrils and eye sockets without eyes. But the weirdest thing about him was that he was so tall. He stood maybe 10 feet high, with an extremely slender body, and arms over a metre long. In her pocket, the camera started making static-like noises, which was extremely odd considering she had turned it off, and she had never heard a camera do that before.

Kasey turned and ran, stumbling over tree roots, and she didn't stop until the static-like noise did. Then she bent over, hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't realised is until now, but tears streaked her faces, from fear or running so much she wasn't sure. Probably both. She sat down on the wet grass, resting her legs, and thought about what she had just seen. That slender man, who was he? No, what was he? She took the note from her jacket's pocket.

Who left this here? Is this a warning? Was this Slender Man's note, or was this about Slender Man?

She stared at the note, a million questions crossing her mind. She didn't know how long she stared at the note, before deciding to take out the camera. What was that static noise it was making? She checked the camera to make sure it was definitely off, which it was.

She stood up, and placed the camera back in her pocket. She started walking through the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that seemed unusual. Soon, she came across a clearing, and right in the middle of it was a small building that looked like a bathhouse.

She quickly made her way to the building, eager to get out of sight and to see what was in it. It was extremely creepy, just looking at it made her shudder. She walked in, and stopped short.

What the..?

The bottom half of the wall were white tiles that seemed too clean, considering it was in a fenced in forest that no one has entered, or at least has never left. The top half of the wall was just plain, old bricks. The ceiling was painted a turquoise colour, the paint peeling off the ceiling or littering the tiled floor. She took a step into the bathhouse. Or at least that's what it looked like. She had the choice to either go straight or turn left. She decided to go left first, and found herself in a room with just a small, wooden chair in the corner. She walked around the small room, wondering what the point of it was, before turning back and choosing the other route. When she rounded the corner, she had another choice to go forwards, or turn right, where she could already see another couple of doorways. She rolled her eyes.

_How long is this going to take?_

This time she continued forward, turning the corner and walking a couple of metres before entering another empty room not unlike the other one. This room had a big patch of dirt on the floor, and she was beginning to wonder what was so interesting about this building.

She made her way back to the other part of the bathhouse. She walked towards the first two doorways that were opposite each other. One revealed an exit, where a cool breeze drifted in, making her shiver. The left one turned out to be another hall, not a doorway.

_What is this, a maze?_

She imagined someone who really needed to pee lost in this forest thinking this was a bathroom, and having to go through this maze before finding the toilet. Torture. She decided to take the hallway, because she could see another exit and one room. She turned into the room and left almost immediately when she saw there was nothing in there. She was getting sick of these rooms. The white tiles were so clean they nearly glowed in the dark.

She went back and decided to take the left. She turned another corner, walked down another hall and entered another room. Stupid mazes. She hated this bathhouse. This room looked empty at first glance, but she spotted something hanging on the wall. She ran to the wall and found another note.

"Can't run," she read, as she pulled it off the wall. She studied the page for a while before turning it over. She found something oozing down the back of the page.

"What the...?" she touched the amber-coloured substance. It felt like thick honey, and was really sticky.

Tree sap? Who put this here?

It was obviously placed here recently, because the tree sap wasn't dry. But who had put it here? It couldn't have been Slender Man, if anything it was about him. Whoever it was, she had to find them. She folded and pocketed the page, glad to be able to get out of this dump. This building was disturbing… it reminded her of a mental asylum, or the mind of one of its patients; empty, confusing and creepy.

She walked down the hall, turned left, turned right and turned left again, exiting the "bathhouse". The wind had picked up, swirling dead leaves around her feet. She walked to the edge of the forest, trying to find a place to go without getting cut open by the sharp tree branches. Since the wind had picked up, most of the tree's branches had intertwined, breaking off and blocking the entrance to the forest for that way. She wondered around the edge, before she found two trees that weren't wrestling. She entered through there, and kept walking forward.

**_Clonk!_**

"OW" Kasey yelped as something fell on her head. She looked at the floor to find the culprit responsible for the lump forming on her forehead. She looked at the floor, and saw a large branch. She picked it up, and saw something hidden in its leaves. She fished out the hiding object, producing a small flashlight.

"Huh, a camera and now a flashlight?" she patted the trunk of the tree. "Can you give me something more helpful, like a way out of this forest, or whoever keeps leaving these damn notes around?" Coincidentally, right after talking to the tree, Kasey heard an ear-piercing shriek that reverberated throughout the entire forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasey jumped. The first thing that came to her mind was Brooklyn. Had she been taken too? Where was she? Did Slender Man get her?

"Brooklyn?" she screamed, scared for her safety. "BROOKLYN!" She ran through the trees, towards the direction of the sound.

"HELP ME! HELP!" Kasey heard more screams, helping her to know where Brooklyn was. She hoped it wasn't Brooklyn because she didn't want anything to happen to her best friend, but she knew that voice anywhere.

"Brooklyn, where are you?" she cried, a new surge of energy coursing through her. The camera in her pocket started its static-like noise again. She wondered if it meant that Slender Man was close. She kept running towards the scream, her eyes tearing up as the pained shrieks pierced the air. Kasey stopped running when she came to a large tree, three-times the size of the other trees. In front of it she saw her best friend, writhing in agony but somehow still upright. Her arms were bloody and had thick, sharp tree branches impaled in them. Kasey raced over to her, fighting the urge to vomit.

"No... Get away… He'll get you…" Brooklyn sobbed, her face covered in tears. Kasey looked at her feet. Brooklyn's black converses had disappeared, turning into roots that dug into the ground.

"Brooklyn what happened?" Kasey couldn't stop staring at the roots, slowly making its way up her legs, turning her skin and blood to wood and tree sap. She understood how the branches could pierce her skin, but was how in the world were her feet turning into wood?!

"Go Kasey, before he gets you too. Take these…" She continued to sob as they passed her two pages just like the ones I had. I started to sob too, giving my best friend a hug, and taking the pages.

"Get all eight notes, they're his weakness. He loses power with every one you take. If you can do it, you can free us." Brooklyn gestured to the trees.

"How do you know all this? And save who?"

"The trees Kasey, they're not trees. They're like me. I can feel it, they're whispering to me. They need you to help them. They say you're stronger than they were. You have a chance to defeat him." Kasey stood there astounded by what her best friend was telling her. These trees are people? Or, they _were_ people, before Slender Man got them.

"But how? You're stronger than I am! I don't have a chance!" From Brooklyn's waist down, she was officially part tree. She had no idea how that was possible, or what other powers Slender Man could have.

How could she be stronger than everyone else? There were hundreds of trees in this forest; at least _one_ of them had to have been stronger than she is!

"All of the trees in this forest… they were all people?"

"Not all. Most are just part of the forest… but a small minority were people, yes."

"How am I supposed to help you? If it's their souls inside of the trees, what happened to their bodies?"

"They're souls can't return to their bodies, because the trees are their bodies, but they can be free from this forest."

"How are eight pages going to get rid of him? I handed Mr Collins eight pages of my essay last week and he's still alive!"

"He was created by a witch, an evil witch who wanted something pure evil to terrorize the neighbourhoods to get what she wants. She didn't count on how evil he was, as he killed her in this very forest here. See that tree behind me? That's her." I looked passed her at the huge tree.

"That doesn't explain the pages though."

"When she was transforming, she scribbled on 8 pages, then used magic, opposite of the magic she used on him. It's his Achilles heel. Find eight pages before he finds you. Be careful though, the more pages you have, the more you give your position away. He will find you easier. Now go, before he finds you! You can't end up like us"

"Before I leave, answer one question. Why is he turning you into a tree?!"

"He was born in this forest, the more trees it has, the more power he has"

"Ok, that makes sense… kind of. Bye, Brookie" The camera in her pocket started the static again. They both looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Go Kasey, he's near. Run!" Kasey ran passed Brooklyn, passing trees and wondering if they actually are trees. She didn't stop running until the static stopped, which didn't take long.

What just happened?

_Damn, that branch must have hit me pretty hard…_

Did her best friend really turn into a tree? I thought that would only happen in a low-budget horror movie that no one bothers watching! But she saw it with her own eyes. It happened.

The static started again. She didn't even care, she was too tired to keep running away she just made her way through the forest, determined to collect the rest of the pages. She didn't want to die, especially not in here.

She just noticed the fog that had started to form, and the static that had gotten louder. This forest was creepy, and it was about to get a whole lot creepier.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasey walked through the forest, finding it harder to see as the fog got heavier. She turned on her flashlight, moving quickly through the trees to find her next destination, whatever it was. The static had died down, and eventually it stopped. Kasey had no idea where she was going. All these trees looked the same.

_Am I walking in circles? Ugh, I'm so stupid!_

She wasn't walking in circles. She realised that when she saw that the trees were taller, thicker than the others, and the branches were lower. She decided to climb one of the trees and find out where she should head.

She walked over to the tallest tree with the sturdiest-looking branches, and jumped up to grab the lowest branch. She hoisted herself up, flinging one leg over the other side of the so she was facing the trunk. She stood up and grabbed another branch, hoisting herself up. She continued this process until she was at the top of the tree.

She sat on the branch, looking over the forest. She could see a lot from here. In the distance, she saw the bathhouse-of-hell that she hated. Next to the bathhouse she saw 8 yellow tanks. Behind the tanks she thought she recognised the wooden poles. Not too far away she could see witch tree that Brooklyn had told her about. Behind her she saw a large, red rusted cylinder, and not far from that a couple of boulders. There were a couple of different objects hidden in the trees but they were too far away to see. It was helpful that there was a dirt road leading from the big tree to the silo. If she could find that road, she could easily find the silo.

She took one last look at her surroundings. She could see a weird patch of black near the witch tree, not far away from her. She could only guess what that was. She carefully climbed down, heading in the direction of the red silo and the road. Slender was moving fast, so she had to move faster. She jogged through the trees before she found the road. She ran now; there weren't any trees to hide her from Slender, she wanted to keep out of the open. She kept running until she came to a fork in the road. One continued ahead, the other road going left.

She continued going straight. If she remembered correctly, the road she was taking now led to the silo. The left road led back to an open area with the 8 tanks and the bathhouse.

_How could I have missed those huge tanks before? They're right next to the bathhouse!_

She was annoyed. When she made it to those tanks and got the note, she would either have to go back the way she came, go through the wooden poles or past the bathhouse. She didn't want to end up somewhere she had already been. The other option was to head towards one of those unknown objects that she hadn't been able to see, which was better considering there could be a note there.

She continued on her way, stumbling over tree roots and walking into trees, but she was so tired she couldn't help it. When she heard the familiar crackle of static from her camera, she picked up the pace and started jogging. She could see the top of the silo poking out from above the trees not far ahead. When she arrived, she checked all around it, but couldn't find any note.

_Dammit, Brooklyn must have got one of her notes from here._

She wondered where Brooklyn got her second note from. Would it have been the big tree, right before she got trapped? She hoped so. The next place the page could be were the big rocks. She would have to get there soon. She started to make her way there, aware that her legs were getting tired and the static was getting louder. She spotted the rocks easily on the side of the road. She was so close, but so tired. She risked walking the rest of the way there. She arrived in about a minute, and by now the static was pretty loud. She quickly checked for a note. 5 down, three to go. The notes said "CAN'T RUN", a picture of slender with NONONONONONO around him, "HELP ME," "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU," and the newest addition to the collection, "ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES.

She looked behind her, and as soon as she saw Slender her camera emitted a loud burst of electricity before continuing its usual crackle. He was right behind her, only a couple of metres away, partially hidden by the trees. She took off, suddenly having enough energy to run. Before she knew it, she was out of sight of Slender Man.

She noticed the thickening fog, and the sky that seemed to get darker, if that was possible. She hadn't realised how far she had gotten until she glanced to her right and noticed another fork in the road. She saw 2 intersecting brick walls, and knew this was another location for a note. She hadn't noticed this wall when she was in the tree, maybe it was one of the objects that were too far away to see. She wondered what the other objects were, and how far away they were. She walked around the brick wall and picked up the expected note. She shined her light onto the page. It was a drawing of Slender Man surrounded by trees. Why were they so creepy?

She backtracked to the dirt road and continued on her way, well aware that Slender Man was right behind her. She was running, but she was getting tired really quick, and her stupid flashlight was running out of battery. She was going slow, and she was terrified. She could hear the tentacles killing branches behind her, the sound getting closer to her.

She looked to her left and saw the wooden poles, dead branches littering the ground from her first encounter with Slender Man. She was back where started… Did that mean she had seen everything? She doubted that, as the road kept going. It curved left, leading her to a large white object she could see through the trees. A couple of seconds later it was in full view. It was a large, white pipe. She was so close to the seventh page…she hoped. She scanned the rough concrete walls of the pipe, but when she arrived at the end there was nothing. She was worried now. She knew she should just follow the path. It forked off again, left or right. She had no idea what to choose, fear was blocking her from thinking clearly. She decided to take left. She immediately felt sick. The bathhouse. Again.

_Have I seen everywhere? Where's the last two pages?_

She turned around to backtrack again, but Slender Man was tailing her. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the large _crack_ of static from her camera, and got a sudden burst of speed. She wheeled around and ran past the bathhouse, heading to the big tanks.

She got there pretty quickly, still filled with adrenaline. She ran around the perimeter of the tanks, checking the ends first. When she found nothing, she checked the other ends of the tanks, quickly glancing at the sides of them as she went. Nothing. She turned around, about to check the last two tanks on the other side when she saw tentacles reaching out from behind them. She didn't hear a any bursts of static, and she got no adrenaline rush to help her get away. She just turned and walked, too tired to run. She stumbled over branches and tree roots, no longer on the road.

She kept walking, trying to speed up. To her left she saw the big tree poking out of the trees. She kept walking. She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she kept walking. She arrived at a vehicle and a small, metal room. She saw a page on the side of the metal room from the faint glow of her flashlight, "HELP ME". She snatched it up, shoving it into her pocket. As soon as she did, her flashlight went out, and her camera scared her with its sudden burst of static that was louder than the other.

She had 7 pages, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She was at least back on the road again, though. She used the last of her strength to speed walk up the road, knowing Slender Man was less powerful than before now, but it seemed like she was losing power with every page too. Every time she grabbed a page, she got out of breath quicker, the flashlight had gotten a little bit fainter and her legs felt a little bit sorer.

She could see something up ahead. She slowly got closer, and noticed it was a rusted car. She could see the note. She heart sped up, beating so fast that it hurt. She was so close, but so far. Slender Man was right behind her, she could feel it. She was getting closer, and she thought she might be able to reach it… but she didn't. She was a metre away when she felt it. The tentacle wrapped around her shoulders and turned her around. She was face-to-face with Slender Man, even though he had no face. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it.

Slender Man slowly wrapped all of his tentacles around her body, squeezing her until she found it hard to breathe. A final tentacle found its way to her neck, strangling her. She thought she saw a smile on Slender Man's face.. if that was even possible. And then it was all black…She felt a stab of pain as something long and thick pierced both of her arms, but it didn't feel like tree branches… It felt like tentacles. She heard a low, eerie voice that sounded like a growl.

"You will be mine."


End file.
